Alter Yugioh 5d
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: What if Yusei had an aunt that raised him instead of Martha? And knows about the Crimson Dragon and the signer marks better then Rex Goodwin? rewrite!
1. Yusei and Aki

**Me: Hello Yugioh and 5ds fans! I am so terribly sorry for not updating this story for such a long time – I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME!**

**Anyway I have decided to rewrite the chapters I have as…I saw some mistakes and changed a few things as well.**

**To clarify, Joey and Tristan (using their Japanese names in the story) are in it as Yugi and Tea as I never did say that Yuki was married to Yugi at the beginning but I will explain that in chapter 3.**

**If you have any questions please feel free to PM me or review and I will get back to you the best I can…**

**Anyway onward to the story:**

**Summary: What if Yusei had an aunt that raised him instead of Martha? And knows about the Crimson Dragon and the signer marks better then Rex Goodwin?**

**I don't own Yugioh and Yugioh 5ds so please enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

'**Duel Monster speak'**

-Tops, Night time-

"Sonic-kun" yelled seven year old Yusei. '_Not outside, where are you hiding?'_

He went back inside and started to look at the living room when he was interrupted by a voice. "Yusei I'm sorry but…what are you doing?"

"…umm…nothing…just looking for – what are you sorry about, Yuki-obachan?" asked Yusei as he tries to change the subject.

She sighed "Yusei, you know trying to change the topic will not work on me. You have used it too much with all the babysitters I have assigned to you."

"I didn't use it that much…I think" said Yusei as he lowered his head. "You do little one…only when you use your – whose out?" asked Yuki.

Yusei tensed up a bit "…umm…on my defense I was bored."

Yuki raised her eyebrow at him "Who?"

Yusei bite his lower lip "it's…"

Suddenly a pink feathered bird came out and ran up to Yusei. **'See Yusei, you couldn't find me…oh hi Yuki-obachan.'**

Yuki shook her head before placing her hand over to her nephews head. "Yusei how many times did I tell have to tell you about using our powers?"

"…umm I think…10 times" said Yusei.

"Really, I thought it was more…" said Yuki a bit of shock while Yusei shook his head.

Yuki sighs before smiling sadly at him. "Anyway, I'll be going on a business trip soon while you will be staying over with someone for the time being."

"Why can't you just take me instead…like last time?" asked Yusei. Yuki glared playfully at him "I can't…not what happen when I took you that time, remember?"

Yusei thought about it when he remembered. "Oh…that…I did say I was sorry to that man even though he did deserve it."

Yuki's left eye twitched before shaking it off "Anyway you'll be staying with a friend of mine…"

"Is it Jounouchi-anikichan? Honda-anikichan?" said Yusei excited.

"Sorry but no, they'll be going with me" said Yuki which made Yusei sad.

"You'll be with staying with someone that I met before you were born. We were close friends in college while your father knew her boyfriend as well. It didn't took long for them to get married just not long after your mother and father did" explain Yuki as she gave her nephew's hand.

"I guess…no friends then" said Yusei sadly.

"I'm sorry Yusei as they are not experience about this but hey" said Yuki as she lifts up her nephew's chin. "When I called her guess what she said to me."

Yusei thought for a moment but shook his head as he had nothing.

"She has a daughter who is a year younger then you…you never know if you two will become great friends" said Yuki as she leads him to bed.

Yusei thought for a moment "When do you have your trip?"

"Not for a week or so" replied Yuki before tugging in her nephew. "Oh…what's her name?" wondered Yusei as he was getting sleepy.

Yuki smirked a bit "Now that you have to find out yourself, good night Yusei."

Yusei pout "Oba-chan! Tell me!"

Yuki shook her head before smiling at him "Bedtime Yusei."

-Break Line-

The following week, Yusei went to the senator's house which made him a bit more excited as this will be the first time to meet someone his age or close to.

'_I wonder what kind of games she likes to play?'_ thought Yusei as he stares out the car sit suddenly there were two lights coming out of his pocket. Two creatures came out from two duel monster cards.

'**Maybe hide and go seek?'**

"I don't know…" said Yusei softly. "I…I don't even know she will like to play with me…"

'**Come now Yusei, I bet you will be fine. You are making it sound so difficult like so many things.'**

"…I guess" said Yusei as he saw the house at the far distance. _'I hope she likes to play duel monsters…'_

-Entrance, Senator's house-

Yusei entered the house and saw it was a bit bigger than his but he couldn't tell as he lives at the top of a building of Tops tower. He followed his diver to the living room and saw a woman with magenta hair.

"Mrs. Izayoi, good to see you are well" said the diver in a polite way.

"Why thank you, good to see you too…so this is Yusei I presumed?" said Mrs. Izayoi while the diver nodded.

"Oh he's so adorable! Yuki-chan is definitely right about you" said Mrs. Izayoi as she hugged him dearly. Yusei looked at her confused "What do you mean about that, madam?"

"You look so much like your father" answered Mrs. Izayoi. "But enough about that…I guess Yuki-chan couldn't come in."

"Oba-chan had to wake up early to catch the plane but she did leave a note at the table for me to give it to you" said Yusei as he handed the letter to her.

"What a shame…I wanted to talk to her for a bit before she goes to her trip, it's been such a long time we have not talked. Anyway, John thank you for dropping off Yusei…are you going stay with us?"

"I was instructed to be with young Yusei by Miss Yuki until she has returned from her trip madam" explain John.

"Very well then – oh that reminds me, you see my little rose's birthday is coming soon and I was afraid she wouldn't have anyone besides me as her father has been so busy lately. My poor husband never has the chance to spend time with his little girl" explain Mrs. Izayoi.

"Poor thing…well then I believe young Yusei here will change that" said John while Mrs. Izayoi nodded.

While the two were talking, Yusei walked towards what appeared to be a picture of the Izayoi family. He saw Mrs. Izayoi and Mr. Izayoi had a smile and on the bottom of the picture was a little girl with magenta hair and brown eyes.

'_Definitely the daughter…but what's her name?'_ thought Yusei.

Out of nowhere there was a female voice coming from upstairs "Mama, I see a car outside! Is it Papa…who are you?"

"…Yusei…Yusei Fudo, I'm going to stay here for a while until my oba-chan returns from her business trip. She is friends with your parents" answered Yusei.

"Oh…oh so you're the boy that mama was talking about" said the girl while Yusei nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Aki Izayoi."

-Break Line-

**Me: well I think it is better than my old one, what do you say Yusei?**

**Yusei: I guess…but seriously, three years and not a single update?**

**Me: 'blushes' I have a lot in my mind at the time and I got sick really bad**

**Aki: well it's not fair for your readers who were waiting for a very long time for an update and besides…don't you make longer stories now?**

**Me: Yes…**

**Aki: then why didn't you make this longer as well?!**

**Me: 'flinches' I am sorry it's all I can think of while I was retyping it**

**Yusei: easy Aki just be glad that she is even coming back to this story**

**Aki: what about the others?**

**Me: 'pout' I will get back to them when I can…pushover**

**Aki: lazy girl…**

**Me: mm anyway….please leave a review and I will soon reload the second chapter bye for now everyone**


	2. The Mark

**Me: Told you I will be back hehe**

**Anyway I will be in hope I will update sooner than the last time so please no hitting the author here hehe.**

**Beside the point, onward to the story:**

**Summary:**** What if Yusei had an aunt that raised him instead of Martha? And knows about the Crimson Dragon and the signer marks better then Rex Goodwin?**

**I don't own Yugioh and Yugioh 5ds so please enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

'**Duel Monster speak'**

-Break Line-

Yusei and Aki spend every time together during his stay with her family.

When Aki's birthday came, he didn't know what to give her and felt guilty about it. He asked her if there was something particular for her to get but she didn't. She was happy that there was someone else rather her mother to celebrate her birthday with instead waiting for her father to come home once again.

Yusei was glad a bit happy as she didn't really need a gift but at the same time was rather sad. His aunt told him that his father worked several hours just like Aki's dad does but still had time to come home had helped around the house and took care of him while his mom was cooking dinner.

It was then that Yusei found out that Aki wanted to play duel monsters and that her father whom came late for her birthday, gave her some cards as a gift. Yusei immediately started explaining to his new friend about the rules and how to play the card game.

They would spend hours on end playing nonstop or would be found at the living room trying to strategies their moves. There were couple of times Aki would ask her father to duel but he never had the time.

Yuki returned from her trip few nights ago with two gifts, one for Yusei and the other for Aki as for a late birthday gift. It was card name Black Rose Dragon as Aki feel in love with instantly.

-A year and half later-

Aki was standing by the door to her father's office and was about to knock when she froze. What if her father was busy again?

She was much in thought when a voice spooked her and caused her to jump a bit. She turned around and there standing in front of her was her best friend, Yusei.

"What are you standing there for?"

"I-I was about to ask my Papa if he had time to duel but-but what if he's busy…again" said Aki in a disappointing tone.

Yusei looked at her for a moment before remembering what his aunt told him. "Is he not staying over for dinner?"

"Y-Yes he did – wait how you knew that?" said Aki.

Yusei smiled "My obachan talked to your mother this morning and invited us for dinner."

Aki eyes sparkled "Oh that is wonderful Yusei and I do love Yuki-san, she can tell amazing stories!"

Yusei laughed "I guess she does…it's no wonder you take care of the card she gave you a year ago." Aki giggled "Of course, I will not let anything happen to my little Rose card."

"You named your dragon Rose?" asked Yusei.

"I did…do you like it?" asked Aki softly. Yusei nodded his head "That's perfect for her."

"Thank you Yusei, come on let's go" said Aki as she grabbed onto Yusei's hand and enter her father's office.

After dinner, Yuki had to leave while Yusei stayed behind while Aki was able to duel with her father for the first time and head to the living room.

Yusei was by his friend as he was given tips to Aki in case she needs it. The young girl was about to activate a trap card when her father gets a call.

"Alright…I'll be there" said Hideo before hanging up his phone then looked back at Aki. "Sorry, my little rose but-"

"I-I activate my trap card rose flame's effect" said angrily Aki as she interrupted her father. When the trap card activated, a whirlwind of fire and petals erupts form the card and sending Hideo against a wall.

Yusei widened his eyes in shock but when he was about to go to his best friend, she cried out in pain and Yusei saw an all too familiar mark forming at Aki's left arm.

'_It just like mine…but how is that possible? Unless…' _thought Yusei.

Setsuko went quickly to her husband while Aki was sobbing before walking to her parents for confront. "P-Papa…w-what…I'm scared…papa!" said Aki as she was holding her left arm dearly.

Hideo slowly was getting up and looked at her daughter in fear. "S-Stay back Aki, what was the power? It's almost as if you're…an m-monster!"

"Monster?" said Aki before sobbing louder while Setsuko and Yusei were shocked to hear what Hideo had said to her.

'_W-Why did Aki's papa s-said that to her? Is this way obachan…'_ thought Yusei as he holds onto his left arm.

"No please forgive me…I didn't mean to…" said Hideo quickly but before he could finish Aki ran out of the room.

Yusei quickly followed her as he ignored the shouts of the senator and his wife to come back. He found Aki outside, near a tree that they would always relax after a duel or if they wanted to just be lazy.

"Aki…don't cry…" said Yusei as he slowly walked up to her. Aki shook her head and said "P-Please Y-Yusei…I don't want to hurt you as well."

"I know you won't" said Yusei. "It's not your fault what happen."

Yusei went a bit closer but Aki wouldn't allow it. "No Yusei! Y-You heard my father…I-I'm a-a…"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" shouted Yusei which surprised the young girl as she never heard him yell before. When she looked up, she gasped to see her dearest friend crying.

"D-Don't say that! You are not one, you are my friend and friends don't leave other friends behind in their time of need" said Yusei as a little bit of tears fall from his face.

Aki smiled a bit before looking down at the ground. "…who wants to be friends with an m-monster?"

"I DON"T CARE ABOUT THAT! You are still you, Aki and…I feel as though I need to protect you like how a brother protects his younger sister" explain Yusei.

Aki was stunned before smiling at Yusei "…thank you…oni-san."

-Break Line-

After the incident, Yusei explain to his aunt on what had happen. It stunned Yuki as her dear old friend would even say such a word to a young girl but never the less, she told her nephew to bring Aki to their suit in a couple of days.

A week later, Yusei and Aki were at his living room while waiting for his aunt to come home from work.

"Y-Yusei…I am a bit nervous about this…I – I mean…you said that she wouldn't judge me, right?" said Aki nervous as she was playing with her skit.

"Billion times no " said Yusei. "Obachan will explain to you about that mark and will even help you how to control that power you have…just how she is helping me."

Not too long ago, Yusei revealed his mark to Aki so she wouldn't feel alone. Aki nodded her head slowly and place her head onto his shoulder when suddenly they heard to door slam.

"I swear people these days are just – oh Yusei, Aki were you waiting long?" said Yuki as she stopped the children at the couch.

Both children shook their heads.

"Alright give me a minute…I need to make something to relax me" said Yuki as she went to the kitchen.

Aki turned her head to Yusei "…does she get like that after work?"

"…sometimes…but most of the time I blame the staff" answered Yusei while Aki nodded. Yuki returned with a wine cup and placed it on the café table.

"Oh that hits the spot" said Yuki before looking over at the children. "Now let's begin, Aki the mark you have is something special just like Yusei's and is part of a legendary dragon called the Crimson Dragon…"

-Break Line-

**Me: well these are done now…I need to work on the others**

**Aki: you would have been done you would have continued about a year ago?!**

**Me: 'rub ear' hey watch it…I need to use that ear**

**Yusei: 'shook his head' can we do the…**

**Me: oh right, please do sorry – oh readers please do leave a lovely comments until then ciao!**


	3. Years Later

**Me: People from the Yugioh 5ds, I have finally got chapter 3 update and please forgive me that it took me this long to update as a lot of things happen and well yea…I don't want to bore you guys with it so here you go!**

**Oh to let you guys know, I have my someone that helps me write the duels as it has been forever that I have not seen a yugioh 5d so please give credit to 'Che and Evita fan forever' for all the duels that will be coming up!**

**A long thank you for code R.R for the review and I hope you are very happy when you see chapter 3 updated**

**Anyway onward to the story:**

**Summary: What if Yusei had an aunt that raised him instead of Martha? And knows about the Crimson Dragon and the signer marks better then Rex Goodwin?**

**I don't own Yugioh and Yugioh 5ds so please enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

'**Duel Monster speak'**

-Break Line-

"Mrs. Mutou, I beg of you! Why did you turned down the offer for your nephew?" questioned Rex Goodwin. Yuki narrowed her eyes at her brother's old friend and co-worker.

"For the last time, I will not have my nephew be some kind of…dueling sponsor" snapped Yuki as she slapped her hands to the table. "Besides…he is still finishing up his last year of Duel Academy."

"The boy has passed all of his test scores with 150% and the school had to find a strong duelist to exam your nephew for his finals last year" said Rex. "That is more enough for him to graduate early!"

Yuki glared at him "He may be strong and become the Duel Monster Champion or what you called it, Duel King…which by the way, is a ridiculous title but no the decline came from none other than Yusei himself."

"What?!" said Rex in shock. "B-But…"

"Leave Goodwin before I turned nasty" snapped Yuki. Rex gritted his teeth before bowing to her and left.

Yuki slump onto her sit before hearing the door open and came in was her assistant, Mikage Sagiri. "Mrs. Mutou, you have an appointment in about an hour and…oh my, are you alright?"

"I…I will be fine don't you worry Mikage" said Yuki as she got up. "Come let's go."

"A-Alright…after the meeting you have a conference with the chairman" said Mikage as she went down to Yuki's schedule. "I believe we have time to make it to Yusei and Aki's match."

"Oh that's right, Duel Academy is having a tournament for all students" said Yuki before smiling. "They have grown…I am glad that I was able to help young Aki."

Throughout the years, Aki's parents changed ever since knowing about their daughter new power. Yuki was furious and demanded for guardianship for the young girl until she believes Hideo and Setsuko are ready to be parents once again.

Yuki gave the new signer a silver hair pin that would help her control her powers when she can use it freely just like Yusei.

Yusei became a brother figure for young Aki as both are inseparable. Everyone would always see the young redhead holding Yusei's hand or was by him no matter what.

"Come on Mikage, I will do want to make it for their duels" said Yuki as she got into the car. "R-Right, diver let's go" said the assistant.

-Duel Academy-

"Speed Warrior, end this duel!"

A metal machine monster attack and the student's life points to 0 and the student sigh sadly. "Beat from you once again…nice duel, Fudo."

Yusei Fudo smiled and offered his hand to him "I hope in the future we can have a rematch, what do you say?"

"Yea sure Fudo, I that would be great" said the student as he took his hand while Yusei nodded.

"ONCE AGAIN, THE WINNER IS OUR DUELING CHAMP – YUSEI FUDO! CAN'T ANYONE STOP HIM!"

Yusei sighs as he could hear all the females cheering for him and calling him their Dueling Prince. He shook his head before walking out of the duel arena where he was tackled by two children and a female.

"Yusei that was totally awesome!" said Rua excitedly.

Yusei smiled "Thanks Rua, how was your duel?"

"Mm it was pretty good but I got the guy" said Rua proudly while Ruka smirked a bit. "If you count barely having 500 life points and one card on his hand…"

Rua blushes before turning around to his twin sister "Rua…you promised not to tell!"

"Yusei…"

The dark hair teen turned to see his dear friend/sister "Aki, good luck in your duel."

Aki Izayoi smiled softly before nodding "I will, see you later."

"Good luck Aki-onichan!" shouted the twins as they were at the stands. Yusei walk up to them and looked down to see the duelist who was facing his friend. It was Aki's rival, Samantha Aileen.

She had long brown hair and had light blue eyes. Sam uses a deck base on Blackwinged monsters while Aki's deck was based on plants and spellcasters.

"Good luck Aki" said Yusei softly before having an annoyed face. "Ruka, how many girls are near me or staring at me?"

The young girl looked back and saw at least few girls moved closer to them while some were staring dreamily to the older teen.

"Um like almost half of them" replied Ruka while Yusei sighs. "Can't they just leave me alone…" said the teen.

"Nope sorry Yusei but you are their Duel Prince" said Rua mockingly before looking down. "Hey look they are about to start!"

-Duel Arena-

Aki: 4000  
>Sam: 4000<p>

"Ready to lose Black Rose" mocked Sam. Aki sighs "I can't believe you are still using that silly nickname you gave me since our first year here."

Sam glared at her "Just go as I know you will need it."

"Fine" said Aki as she draws a card. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight (ATK: 1000) and set one card face down."

"Still play little princess are we" mocked Sam before drawing a card. "I summoned Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame (ATK: 1800) and I set two cards face down, your move Black Rose."

Aki frowns before drawing her next card. "I summon Crystal Rose Angel (ATK: 1400)"

"Damn it" cursed Sam. "She can…"

Aki smiled "Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower…set into bloom! Synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon! (ATK: 2400)"

A dragon that looked as if it was made out of rose and plants appear and gave out a powerful roar at Sam.

"Black Rose attack her Blackwing" ordered Aki. The dragon attacked with dark purple flames that destroyed the Blackwing beast.

Aki: 4000  
>Sam: 3400<p>

"I set another card faced down and end my turn" said Aki.

Sam grits her teeth before draw another card but got nothing useful. "I…I summon Blackwing –Fane the Steel (DEF: 800) in defense mode…I end my turn."

Aki shook her head before drawing her next card. "I summoned Witch of the Black Rose (ATK: 1700) attack her defense monster!"

The small purple witch casted her little magic that destroy the blackwing beast. Sam covered her face from the small light blasted before gasping as she saw Aki's ace monster glaring at her.

"Now Black Rose, attack her directly" shouted Aki. Sam shielded herself as the purple flames went through her.

Aki: 4000  
>Sam: 1000<p>

Sam narrowed her eyes at Aki before drawing her next card but once again it was useless. "Damn it to hell…I place Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind (DEF: 400) in defense mode and…end my turn."

"It looks like you don't have a good hand this time Samantha" said Aki as she draws another card. Sam grit her teeth "Just…Just end this embarrassing duel will you!"

Aki shrug her shoulders "Alright as you wish…I summoned Violet Witch (ATK: 1100) attack her defense monster!"

Purple plant witch used her staff and destroyed another blackwing monster leaving Sam wide open once again.

"Mark my works Black Rose" said Sam. "I will beat you and embarrass you to point where you will never want to duel again, you hear me!"

"Sure whatever" said Aki. "Black Rose, end this duel!"

Aki: 4000  
>Sam: 0<p>

Sam drop to the ground before looking up and glaring at Aki with full of hate. "Damn you witch…I will get you, mark my words…"

"AMAZING, NOT ONLY DID MISS IZAYOI WIN HER DUEL BUT DIDN'T LOSE ANY LIFE POINTS!" shouted the announcer.

Aki smiled happily before being hugged by none other than Ruka. "You were amazing Aki" said the younger twin.

"But of course Ruka" said Rua while crossing his arms. "Aki and Yusei are the best of the best around this school – they are the future King and Queen Duelist!"

"I don't think I would want to be King Rua" said Yusei softly before looking behind him. "Come on…let's get out of here before those crazy girls come after me."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the duel arena where they saw a familiar face at the driveway.

"Antonio!" shouted Rua happily.

"Het there" said nineteen year old Antonio who had dark brown hair and warm dark eyes. He was a bit taller than Yusei and is quite well fit.

He was wearing his usual clothing that was a black leather jacket, black leather shirt, black trousers and black leather boots.

"Did my aunt called you or something?" wondered Yusei.

"You can say that" replied Antonio before walking over to the driver's seat. "Shall we head back to your place then or do you want to deal with that?"

Yusei turned to see the girls were coming towards them. "Oh come on – Lets' go" said Yusei as he took the passage seat while Aki and the twins sat on the back.

Antonio laughed a bit before driving away to Tops section area. "I guess you had a very interesting day at school, correct?"

Yusei and Aki made a face "You have no idea Antonio…"

-Break Line-

**Me: done and done…for now hehe**

**Yusei: it would seem you added an OC, who is it?**

**Me: oh yea, it's Che and Evita fan forever's OC as a deal for helping me with the duels and all**

**Aki: that's nice…any plans for the next chapter?**

**Me: um…let's see I believe I will be introducing Jack and the others, maybe Divine as well and other things…**

**Yusei: I see…I wonder how I am going to meet them this time**

**Me: I have no idea just yet…you just have to wait and see – until next time readers!**

**Aki: leave a lovely review, see you!**


End file.
